


Detective Soren

by Hecking_Tired



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecking_Tired/pseuds/Hecking_Tired
Summary: Prompt by @rayllumwillhappen on Tumblr- "Detective Soren trying to find out why Rayla and Callum are so inseparable (He still doesn't know they are dating) also with some platonic sorayla"
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 113





	Detective Soren

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into the practice of writing regularly, so if you have something you want to see feel free to send an ask on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alyxdreemurr) !

Since the battle at the spire, things have calmed down a bit. Months later and the conflicts are now political, so Soren has plenty of time to reflect. He isn’t slacking off though, farr from it. He trains with the elves, learning new techniques and keeping in practice. Most often he spars with Rayla, who has become a close friend. Now is one of the few times they train without Callum cheering her on from the sidelines or drawing. 

“Hey, where is Callum?” Soren asked during a lull in the fight.

“Off practicing magic with Ibis, why?”

“He’s usually with you, that’s all.”

At that, conversation comes to a halt as they concentrated on sparring. 

When they finally stop for lunch is when Callum showed up. Immediately he and Rayla start talking about their days, plans for later, anything and everything, lost in their own little world. Soren ate in silence, listening and putting the pieces together.

Then it clicked.

“You two are together.”

“Uh… yes?” Callum said before being elbowed by Rayla, who added, “Yeah, have been for a while. We didn't say anything because we thought you already knew.”

He filed the information away for later as he finished his lunch and the conversation continued, planning when the next sparring match would be. Looking back it did seem obvious, but so much had been happening he wasn’t surprised at being out of the loop.


End file.
